1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a packaging box, more particularly to a packaging box with a foldable handle member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional packaging box is shown to comprise a hollow body 10 made of a paperboard material. The hollow body 10 has a top opening 11, and two opposed pairs of side walls 100. The side walls 100 have two opposed side cover plates 12, an inner cover plate 13 and an outer cover plate 14 connected hingeably and respectively to upper edges thereof. An insertion slit 131 is formed along a folding line between the inner cover plate 13 and one of the side walls 100. A hingeable retaining plate 101 is formed adjacent to the slit 131 on one of the side walls 100. The outer cover plate 14 has an insertion plate 141 hinged to a distal edge thereof. A retaining slit 142 is formed along a folding line between the outer cover plate 14 and the insertion plate 141. To close the opening 11, the side cover plates 12 are turned inwardly and the inner cover plate 13 is then turned inwardly for folding over the side cover plates 12. Thereafter, the outer cover plate 14 is folded over the inner cover plate 13. Finally, the insertion plate 141 of the outer cover plate 14 is inserted into the insertion slit 131, and the retaining plate 101 is inserted into the retaining slit 142 in order to lock the inner and outer cover plates 13, 14 to one another. To carry the packaging box, a handle 15 formed from a plastic strip is connected to the outer cover plate 14. The handle 15 has two ends that are retained respectively in two holes 143 formed in the outer cover plate 14, as best illustrated in FIG. 2. As such, the user can grip the handle 15 for carrying purposes.
However, the aforementioned conventional packaging box suffers from the following disadvantages:
1. Since the handle 15 is made from a plastic material, the handle 15 does not easily decompose after being discarded, thereby resulting in an environmental problem. PA1 2. The handle 15 must be manufactured and assembled to the body 10 separately. Accordingly, the cost of the conventional packaging box is increased.